Legally Hooked
by silverdaggermotherfecker
Summary: Edward is a young police officer who falls for his bosses daughter, Bella. Lemons. One shot maybe. All human. A whole lot of fluff. Kinky sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Charlie Swan, as the chief of police in Forks, he often had aspiring young enforcers of law invading the privacy of my home. OK, so I was seventeen, almost eighteen, and probably should have been appreciative that Charlie had put up with me, while I all but bummed around sort of avoiding hard work, though, school was still a hardship I was required to endure. But, thankfully, it was the summer holidays.

Today, Saturday, was one of those days when dad was discussing some sort of crime involved speech with a potential fighter of crime. His latest subject had a younger ring to his voice, yet it sounded extremely masculine. Absently I started pacing innocently outside the open door of his office, attempting to sneak glances at the mysterious figure. However I was severely disappointed when I learnt he sat with his back towards the door, so all I managed to see was that he was well built, his muscular arms flexed, and that he had a strange bronze colour tone of hair.

Seemingly, I had gotten the attention of my father as I was flitting outside in his side vision. He called out to me.

"Bells, come in here a minute," his lazy, gruff voice summoned me inside his office, where the mysterious man was seated.

"Yes daddy?" I asked innocently, fluttering my eyelids. I reached my father and inclined my head slightly to observe the unknown figure. He was hunched over a note pad, his head often swiveling to a stack of complicated documents as he scrawled notes in an elegant hand. He had long, thin fingers, just imaging the good use to which those could be was over empowering my right state of mind. His flexed arms ended, or rather started in broad shoulders, his grey polo shirt, with 'Forks Police Academy' printed to the of his left chest, clung tightly to his muscular torso, his eight pack well defined, and his pectorals were clearly visible. He had a long, strong neck, supporting the most stunning face I had ever seen! His hard square jaw, his penetrating emerald eyes, his long straight nose, the perfect white teeth biting the end of a pink tongue, protruding from perfect plush lips were flawless. His bronze hair swished over his furrowed brows with each movement. I estimated him to be approximately nineteen or twenty.

Oh my! I recognised him immediately. I wasn't quite sure of his name but I recalled he attended Forks High School, my high school, last year, graduating with the highest marks ever recorded in this almost lifeless town. I also remembered that every young girl wanted him, often embarrassing themselves as they openly presented their want for him. I was he type of girl more into studying rather then wasting my time on boys, but that didn't mean I hadn't fantasized as others had.

"Whats wrong Bells?" Charlie asked, bringing my limited attention back to reality.

"Nothing dad." I replied slightly confused, there was nothing to be upset about was there?

"What are you doing disturbing my hard working student and I?" He asked referring to the fact I had been walking outside his office for the past half hour.

"Oh, I just thought it was impolite of you not to introduce me to our guest." I recovered, hoping that answer would satiate my dad. As I ushered my response, the unnamed man's head shot up, his green eyes boring into my brown ones.

"Bella, this is Edward Cullen, Edward, Bella, now Bells we are a little busy, so why don't you run along and do what ever," dad, obviously impatient to continue progress, all but kicked me out of his study.

Edward left much to my dismay, and I found myself fantasizing again, my thoughts revolving around every tiny detail of Edward Cullen.

Sunday. I was bored out of my fragile skull. I had completed all my homework on Friday, having been bored that day too. Dad had left me to go fishing with Billy, so annoying him was ruled out.

I decided on a summer dip in the massive pool my dad had recently acquired. Dressing in my white bikinis, I exited through the back screen door, snatching a towel from the linen closet on the way down. Slinging he towel over the pool fence, I dove straight into the piercing cold water.

The water was beyond freezing and I quickly got out, deciding I didn't want a cold during summer. Wrapping myself tightly in the towel, I watched the effects of a cool breeze swaying around a dripping wet form had on me, my nipples becoming pert and easy to see through the thin, almost transparent swimsuit.

I heard the chime of my door bell ring solidarity through the echoing house.

Silently, I hung my towel up, deciding a ninja turtle towel was more embarrassing then seeing me half naked. I pattered through he hose, a trail of wet foot shaped puddles following me, and various droplets that were still rolling down my thin frame and plump breasts, splattered along side them.

The front door opened, creaking in protest, to the view of none other then Edward Cullen. His mouth was agape as he took in my presentation, my breasts barely covered, my entire body rid of clothes, aside from the two places I desperately wanted freedom for. He gulped, swallowing his built up saliva, blushing fiercely, putting sun ripened tomatoes to shame.

He stuttered as he spoke, "I-er-I have some documents your father waned me to drop of to him," he gave me the reason he was here.

"Oh, come in, I'll see if his home," I knew he wasn't but I wanted this man, correction, I needed him. After a few moments of aimless wondering I returned to Edward.

"His not home," I informed him.

"Oh, well can you give these to him when he returns?" He asked me.

"Sure." I answered. He gave me the documents, when I received them, I flung them to the side, not bothering to see where they landed, I grabbed Edwards broad shoulders roughly, pushing him onto the green sofa.

I climbed on top of him, straddling his waist, his excitement clearly evident, as I felt his obvious hard on.

"Bella, I have dreamed of this since I first laid eyes on you," Edward whispered sexily in my ear, as I lowered my face to his, going for a heated kiss.

His mouth crushed mine as he desperately sucked and nibbled on my swelling lips. Edwards hot wet tongue darted along my lips, I sighed and he took the opportunity to slip his experienced tongue in my mouth. He was exploring the depths of my mouth, his tongue entwining with mine. Firmly, I pressed my chest against his, rubbing my hardened tits along his clothed torso. He moaned into my mouth, the vibrations tickling my throat. I slid my hands over his clothed chest, slipping the clear plastic buttons out of their slots on the standard blue police shirt he was wearing. I removed the shirt, exposing his flesh to my greedy hands and mouth. I kissed up and down his torso, licking his firm muscles. My hands made it to his gun holster I attempted to remove this but he swatted my hands away, sitting up and braking the kiss to choke out a solitary command, "bedroom."

Gripping my ass, he carried me up the stairs, using the process of elimination to find my room. Edward gently laid me on my queen-sized be, climbing on top of me. He removed my bikini top with a quick swipe releasing my plump breasts. Edward's left hand caressed my right breast, his light fondles gently evolving into eager gropes. He lowered his lips to my neglected nipple, kissing the tip before taking it into his mouth, expertly swirling, sucking and rolling it between his teeth, earning him ego boosting moans.

Hooking two fingers under my skimpy bikinis, Edward slid them down my legs, discarding them onto the floor of my room. He used a firm yet caressing touch to coax my legs to spread, of course I complied. Kissing the lips to my core, he slid his tongue between my hot, wet folds, swirling my clitoris and flicking it with his tongue.

Impatient, I removed his holster, cracking it onto the bed. He broke the contact with my heat, eying the holster cheekily. He detached the hand cuffs from the holster, locking one around my left wrists, weaving the other around a metal post on the bed head above me, before locking the other around my right wrist. I gave him what I hoped was innocent look of wanting.

He ripped his pants and boxers off in one swipe, kicking off his socks and shoes afterwards.

Teasing me, he placed the head of his well endowed cock before my entrance. I bucked my hips in attempts to get what I craved. He just backed further away, chuckling to himself.

"Bella, if you don't be good, I'll have to punish you," he said with the sexiest voice ever. I whimpered, needing him.

Slowly, he pushed the tip inside, but puled out before getting further. I almost cried, but I remembered I had to behave. He pushed in again, going slightly further before pulling out. He looked at the strain in my face before he chuckled.

Unexpectedly, he thrust in as far as possible, in one hard push. He remained stationary, allowing me to adjust to his size.

"Fuck, you're so tight!" Edward exclaimed, causing me to moan. He smiled.

"Move, hard and fast," I ordered him, enthusiastically, he complied. He pulled out slowly before thrusting back in, hard and fast, receiving an audible moan from me. He continue his rough pace, each thrust causing my breasts to jump. Edward moved a hand from my hips to massage one of my breasts. With each thrust and squeeze bringing me closer to a toe curling orgasm. He swapped his hand from my breast to my swollen clitoris, rubbing it roughly, pinching it and rolling it between well practiced fingers. I felt my peak rising stronger.

"Come for me, Bella, come for me!" Edward yelled to me. I felt my body ripple with the orgasm Edward summoned, my back arched and my toes curled. The muscles in my legs tightened as I wrapped my legs around Edward's waist. After my orgasm I felt Edward's seed spill inside me. He huffed, rolling off of me.

He stood up, replacing his pants. Then the holster. Next came the socks, then the polished shoes. He stood back admiring my body.

"Can you get the cuffs off now?" I asked him. A devilish grin formed on his face.

"They look good on you," he told me, but came over unlocking them, whispering in my ear, "tomorrow, your dads on night shift, and I'm on day, I'll be here at six p.m," with that said, he exited. A minute later I heard the front door open and close.

I fell back onto my bed, exhausted.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading, there is a magical green button labeled 'REVIEW' it will take you to a magical land of vampires and unicorns!!!! Press it, you know you want to!!!!**

**OK that method isn't working, is it? Well, you made me do this, I didn't want to but I have no other choice.**

**Don't push the button! If you push it the world will explode!**

**hey read my long story, 'Do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I walk past again?' It's good, I hope.**

**Over and out!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Today, like most other days was monotonous and long. I spent the most part of my day reading a classic novel by Jane Austen on my duvet in front of the fire place, although it was summer, it was raining and cold outside, the thick, worn walls not protecting me completely from the cool weather.

Three steady knocks on the well used door broke the dim silence. My nerves tingling as I all but skipped to the visitor. My long wait had not been done n vain. Behind the wooden planks stood Edward looking slightly bored yet extremely sexy. He was still wearing his uniform, man I loved a man in uniform!

Seductively I grabbed hold of Edward's black tie, dragging him inside; eagerly he complied, following close behind me.

Once Edward was past the threshold, he spun round so I was pushed against the door. I merely wrapped my legs firmly around his waist, rubbing my clothed core against his covered length. A sigh escaped my lips at the sensation. Edward took the opportunity to glue his mouth to mine, slipping his warm tongue into my well explored depths.

Hastily, I removed Edward's shirt over his head, ridding him of the wretched tie simultaneously. My shirt was next. Edward ripped the blue blouse off her body, breaking several of the plastic buttons. He kicked off his glossy black shoes, along with the grey socks.

Latching his mouth on the flesh between my shoulder and neck. He kissed up and down, fluttering hot kisses lingered on my skin. He locked on the fleshy surface, sucking the soft king. He nibbled lightly, testing my reactions. A moan left my lips subconsciously.

My hands fiddled with his belt, taking several times to unclasp the buckle. Slowly his fingers left my hips, tracing the contours of my ribs. Gently his thumbs brushed over the curve of my breasts, my muscles rippling with desire beneath his touch. His hands found my shoulder; he stroked his hands down the length of my arms, twining our fingers together. His pale hands reached my translucent palms, he lifted my hands up, pinning them under one of his large hands above my head with actions so slow, and their secure hold surprised me.

"Edward," I breathed his name. His lips caught mine preventing any further conversation,

A bead of perspiration trickled down my temple, rolling slowly down my cheek. Edward leant down, planting a lingering kiss on my jaw, before sweeping the insignificant drizzle off with his tongue. His tongue found my ear, licking the rim affectingly. His lips parted and the soft flesh of my earring-less lobe entered his mouth. Carefully his teeth clasped onto it, he dragged his incisors down, tugging the soft flesh. A low groan sounded in the back of my throat I knew it was audible enough for Edward to hear.

I enjoyed the sensation of his tongue tracing the trails his hands had previously discovered. He traced imaginary patterns on my skin, leisurely making his way down to my breasts. He rolled my pert nipple between his teeth, dragging his incisors along the pink flesh. He licked slow and sensually, pressing my nipple firmly down with the surface of his tongue, lightly lapping the bumpy flesh, swirling it expertly. I moaned, and his purposeful strokes became eager flicks. His free hand came to my other breast, his fingertips lightly skimming over the plump flesh, my skin quivering. His whole hand cupped my breast, kneading and groping it, earning him more and more moans.

I rubbed my temporarily forgotten core against his manhood, causing a low growl to form in the back of his throat. I pulled back, biting my lips seductively. He knew what I wanted. He slid my black skirt down to my thighs, until my clasp around his waist prevented further progress. I untangled my legs and stepped out of the Godforsaken cloth. Sexily I led him to the living room where the white duvet laid, the book discarded to one side. Faintly muttered something about reading, as I tried not to break the mood.

I sat down, pulling Edward with me so he was on his knees between my spread legs. Gently, Edward lowered me onto my back, gracefully placing himself above me. My hands traced the hard muscles of his back, making their way down to his pants. I slid the silky pants down his hips, boxes and all, releasing his throbbing erection.

He slid my panties down, the thin skimpy material scratching at my hairless gentiles. Edward placed his penis directly in front of my entrance, glancing into my eyes for one last time, to see if I was comfortable. Without waiting for him to prepare, I thrust my hips upwards, engulfing his hard in a quick pleasurable sweep.

Edward pulled out, just to plunge in again at an incredible intensity and speed. A steady and satisfying rhythm developed, he slowed down to extend the bliss. My hands spread out on his thick pectorals, rubbing his rock-hard abs, slick with our sweat mingled together.

As I felt my orgasm approaching, I could sense Edward's also drawing near. His muscles clenched as he lent down to my ear so he could whisper, "come for me Bella," I did as I was instructed, every nerve in my body tingled with my climax. Soon after Edwards climax filled me.

Eventually Edward realized he had all his weight on me, so he rolled of, lying beside me. He pulled my worn out body up so I was using his firm chest as a pillow. His soft flesh was the perfect comfort. He stretched down to plant a kiss in my sweat thick hair.

"I love you," he whispered. Although the words were hushed, they seemed to ring out in the silence. They were unexpected; I don't think even Edward predated saying them.

I just snuggled into his chest, I knew I was blushing but I managed to murmur, "I love you too."

Did I love him? I thought I did. I thought of him every minute of every day. I couldn't help but feel a need to be with him, an unsatisfying need to spend every moment with him. If that's what love is, then I am unconditionally, irrationally and absolutely in love with Edward Cullen.


End file.
